Hogwarts Online 2
by Escritor
Summary: With Harry and Hermione together others can't help but feel jealousy. Wedges are driven between friends, break ups occur, new bonds are formed, and new chat rules are created. Can Hogwarts survive the computer craze?
1. Chapter 1

****

Hogwarts Online - The Sequel

Better Title Pending…Maybe

By Liz and Rita

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the mastermind - not us….and I'm not putting another disclaimer in this story so please take time to fully comprehend the meaning of '_Harry Potter and other related characters and places are owned solely by JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros, and their respective owners._' Because the only way you _would_ see another disclaimer is if Liz suddenly felt like adding them to random chapters because I certainly am not.

**Spoilers: Don't worry - this is pre HBP**

Ron glared as his two best friends kissed each other goodbye since he and Hermione had a prefects meeting to attend.

"Hurry up all ready, Hermione, we're going to be late." Ron growled.

"Don't use that tone with me, Ronald!" Hermione said waspishly as she broke away from Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I know its really hard to survive without each other for 30 minutes, but how about you stop slobbering over each other long enough to give it a try?"

Hermione tapped her foot and glared at him. "If you had a girlfriend, Ronald, you'd be doing this too, so shut up!" Then she turned to Harry. "See you later, Harry!"

"Bye Hermione," Harry whispered, still somewhat red from kissing in front of their best friend, and then added, "Oh- bye Ron!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ron grumbled as he and Hermione made their way to the meeting.

When they arrived in the prefect meeting room most were already there. Once the remaining prefects entered and took their seats the head boy and girl rose to begin.

"Teasing and taunting which we have to deal with has been on a rise since people started discovery who others were on Hogwarts Online." The head girl, Marie Elle, said with a sympathetic frown.

"We have been brainstorming several ideas on how to decrease this growing problem before some of our peers turn from simple name calling to using jinxes and curses." Robert Dahl continued.

"To solve this problem we have decided - along with Professor Dumbledore - that we will delete all user accounts on the database so everyone will have to make new ones...so things can be anonymous again. Professor Dumbledore is alerting the teachers to this change as we speak." Marie said seriously.

"Furthermore it will be up to us as prefects to enforce these new rules and make sure we pin announcements to this change on every school and house bulletin board. Any questions?" Robert asked.

Ron raised his hand, "Yeah...did you two practice that little speech or did it just happen that way?"

Hermione glared at him as Marie replied with, "Um... we brainstormed what we wanted to say, if that's what you..."

"Any _other_ questions?" Robert asked, completely ignoring Ron.

A girl named Ellie raised her hand. "Are we allowed to tell our friends our screen names?"

Marie glanced at Robert and let him answer. "No. - I know, I know, it's annoying... but if they're really your friends they'll know its you, right? Any more questions?"

* * *

"I think that whole secret screen name business is ridiculous!" Hermione sighed as they walked out of the meeting. "I mean, it took Harry and I _forever_ to figure out it was us! What's going to happen now!" 

Ron was silent for a moment before replying, "Maybe this will be a test of your relationship...if you guys are really as close as you think you are you guys will know each other instantly, won't you?"

Hermione glared at Ron, but then her expression turned starry-eyed. "Maybe... Maybe if we're really meant for each other..."

"Okay, okay, don't tell me the details, please."

Hermione grinned. "Hey, Ron, maybe you'll meet a girlfriend in the new chats!"

"Maybe..." he said slowly, not truly believing it would ever happen. They walked to the Gryffindor common room and found Harry and Ginny in the middle of a heated argument.

"You've got to be kidding, Harry, there is no way that Viktor is a better Quidditch player then John Sterben!" Ginny screeched. Hermione felt herself get somewhat jealous at the way she was sitting: facing Harry on the couch, right by his chest.

"John Sterben doesn't know his right from his left!"

"Yes he does!" she grumbled.

"Hi, Harry -" Hermione started.

Harry laughed. "You wouldn't be able to tell with the way he's been playing! I mean honestly, he went left right after the announcer said, 'and to his right - there's the snitch!'"

"...Hi, Harry," Hermione tried again.

Ginny chortled. "BECAUSE HIS TEAMMATE WAS HURT AND HE WAS TRYING TO HELP!"

"Yeah, what a vigilant-"

"HI, HARRY!" Hermione shouted, practically waving her arms in Harry's face.

Harry and Ginny were immediately shut up, and Ginny looked somewhat embarrassed and flushed. "Hi, Hermione! Well, it's best if I, y'know, get going - get my homework done early and all, you know, stuff like that, because if I don't get it done now... I never will! You taught me that Hermione!" she babbled, walking backwards towards the stairs to the girl's dorms. "And what a good lesson it was, eh? Well- I should go get...y'know...started! KBYE!"

"What. Was that. About?" Ron asked slowly.

"Um, I don't know, hi guys! Well, I should go - I'm sort of tired, and Ginny was right about that homework thing!" With a quick - very quick- peck on the cheek, he practically ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"You don't think - no no why would they?" Hermione laughed nervously, her eyes darting around the common room.

"I have _no_ clue what your on about...er...but you...seem edgy...you haven't been smok-"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Sorry! ..Want to go get a bite to eat?"

"Okay...I didn't eat dinner and -"

"I know you didn't eat dinner, I was there."

"Right. Anyway when we get back would you ask Harry what all that was about?"

"Sure sure, let's just go...I'm in the mood for a bowl of rice pudding"

Hermione gave him a look, and then glanced back at the dorms. "Shouldn't we see if he wants to eat, at least?"

Ron was looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Do you know if they even have pudding anymore? They haven't had it in a few days... Maybe they -"

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"I don't care about rice pudding. I care about whether my boyfriend and your little sister are having an affair. **Not about pudding**."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I doubt he's hungry, he probably ate already. When we come back, I'll ask, okay?"

"Oh, thank you, Ron!" Hermione smiled, hugging Ron. Ron blushed and muttered, "dontmentionit" as they began walking to the kitchens.

Ron and Hermione walked through the halls, Ron with a stony look and Hermione with a nervous one as she occasionally wrung (is that right?) her hands nervously.

"Will you stop that Hermione? We won't get in trouble...we're _prefects_!"

"Are you sure? Your brother Percy used to stop prefects in the halls after hours when _he_ was Head Boy...who's to say Robert isn't the same way?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I saw him and Marie getting cozy in the prefect's bathroom, I don't think they're in any position to yell at _us_."

"Cozy?" Hermione asked, "You don't - oh you do...I don't think I want to bathe in their anymore."

Ron stifled a chuckle as he tickled the pear in the painting of the bowl of fruit that lead to the kitchens. Inside dozens of house elves were cleaning the kitchen for the night.

"Ah hem." Ron coughed loudly to get their attention. Every house elf in the kitchen stopped and turned to look at the two prefects in the doorway, bowing so low their noses brushed the floor.

"Erm...we're hungry," he said, and quickly the house elves went running around the kitchens in a desperate search for food.

"Ron, they don't look as happy as you made them sound," Hermione sighed, bending down to look at a small house elf struggling with what seemed to be a large pitcher of water. "Do you need help?"

"Oh, no miss! I'm fine, miss!" the house elf said as large amounts of water splashed on the top of her head.

"I don't know, Ron, I'm not that hungry..." she said slowly, as her stomach betrayed her and let out a deafening roar.

Ron smirked. "You were saying?"

Hermione looked around, as if someone might catch her, and then said, "I'd like a pudding too, please... with... some whipped cream? Maybe?"

"Yes, miss!" the house elf smiled before she ran off to get their food.

"I see you've abandoned spew, eh?" he said rather smugly, grinning ear-to-ear.

"I have not!" Hermione said defensively, "It's...just I can't get much support...and the elves make it really hard for me to help them...and its S.P.E.W, not spew."

"Right - why can't you just face the fact that most house elves don't want to be freed...it's like one of their instincts."

"It's not their instinct, it's a -"

"Miss? Your pudding with whipped cream?" The house elf said, coming back with a large bowl filled with cascading whipped cream.

"Oh. My. God," Hermione whispered to herself, earning a grin from Ron. "Thank-you."

"Yes, miss," she replied, disappearing into another room, leaving she and Ron alone. Hermione took a bite into the pudding and could have screamed; it was most definitely the best tasting pudding she had ever tasted, and she 'mm!'-ed for effect.

"I take it you like it, then?" Ron asked with a chuckle as he dug into his own pudding.

Hermione nodded - unable to speak due to the large about of pudding and whipped cream in her mouth.

"Oi - Dobby - what are you doin' nosin' around like that?" Ron asked suddenly, spotting the elf peeking at the pair from around a stove.

"OH!" The elf exclaimed at being caught, "Dobby is sorry, very sorry to have bothered Harry Potter's Wheezy."

"...Dobby...it's...Weasley."

"Right, right, Wheezy - Dobby isn't supposed to be here... Dobby was told not to get caught! BAD DOBBY! BAD, BAD, DOBBY!" He yelled, grabbing a knife.

"OH MY - Dobby, stop this instant!" Hermione exclaimed while taking the knife from Dobby.

"Who told you not to get caught?"

"Ohhh, Miss! Please don't make Dobby tell, please don't!"

"Why? What'll happen to you?" Ron asked as he spooned more pudding into his mouth and watched Hermione continue to wrestle the knife from the elf.

"Ohhh! He'll get so mad and Dobby doesn't want to make Harry Potter mad - ohhh! I told! No! No! Dobby is bad! So bad!" Dobby screamed as he struggled out of Hermione's grasp and ran towards the nearest stove.

Ron yelled, "DOBBY! STOP!" as he picked the tiny elf up, legs still kicking in motion

"_Harry_? What do you mean - oh, he's got some nerve! Getting a poor, innocent house elf to do his bidding because he thinks _I'm_ - with _Ron_, honestly -"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm not good enough for you to cheat with?" Ron asked, a tone of hurt in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "- And he's one to talk, considering he was fighting - _play fighting_ - with a girl who's had a crush on him for ages! What's he trying to gain?" Hermione mumbled, stabbing her pudding.

"He's jealous," Ron replied, looking at her to see her expression, which was shock.

"Of what!"

Ron couldn't deny it; her words stung him. It was not only that she called what they had - which Ron viewed as flirting and more then just friendly behavior - as nothing, but that she also couldn't see how anyone could even think of putting she and Ron's name in the same sentence if they were talking about dating.

"I...don't know." Ron said in a defeated tone.

* * *

Ron struggled to keep up with the furious Hermione. She had only grown angrier as she ate her pudding and thought about what her boyfriend had done. Now she was rather like an out-of-control train which was at full speed - if one were to get in front of her they would be severely injured and have several points deducted in the process. 

As soon as she had entered the common room, which was still rather full since they didn't have classes in the morning, everyone stopped talking.

Hermione ignored the stares as she stomped over to the boys staircase, "**HARRY JAMES POTTER**! You gets your sorry arse down here right this moment before I come up there and kick it down the stairs for you!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione - did you say arse?" Dean Thomas asked with a slight smirk. Hermione simply shot him a glare the instantly wiped all traces of said smirk off his face.

"I'd move if I were you," Ron said quietly to Dean, who was standing in between Hermione and the stairs. Dean simply nodded and ran up, meeting Harry in the doorway.

"What the bloody -"

"Your girlfriend's gone mad!" Dean whispered. "Good luck, mate."

The scene completely changed when Harry met Hermione's eyes. It was like a shootout in those old country movies; everyone was either seated or out of the line of fire, and Ron could have sworn he saw a tumbleweed roll by.

"Er, Herms -"

"DON'T YOU 'ER, HERMS' ME, POTTER!"

Ron cringed; last-name-bases was never a good sign. He couldn't decide whether to feel for Harry for being put in such an uncomfortable situation, or to be overwhelmed with happiness at the fact that if she was single, he had a chance.

"What'd I do, Herms?" Harry asked cautiously, shooting Ron a rather pitiful 'Help me' look.

Ron mouthed, 'She's _your_ girlfriend', back at him.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Hermione hissed dangerously, her eyes flashing.

"But Hermione, _I don't_." Harry insisted on his innocence.

"Maybe I should refresh your memory. YOU SENT DOBBY TO SPY ON RON AND I! As if you didn't TRUST me! WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO! SNOG HIM?"

Ron cringed. He was just not getting a very good reputation, and now every girl in the room seemed to be wondering, 'is he that bad of a kisser?'

Harry's eyes turned wide. "Well, no - it's not like that, you see -"

"I'm listening."

Harry cleared his voice. "Okay, well, er -"

Soon, a very disgruntled and tired-looking Ginny Weasley stumbled out of the girl's dorms, a 'I'm going to kill someone right now' look in her eye. "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE, AND WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY oh, hi, guys..."

Ron shot his little sister both an amused and sympathetic look as a hysterical Hermione turned on her, "_Oh, hi, guys? **Hi, guys?**_ IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Ginny just stared at the older girl as if she had gone nutters.

"What? Nothing to say for yourself?" Hermione asked angrily, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Hermione -" Ron said carefully, trying hard not to cringe as she stared daggers at him, "You need to calm down - you're going to get sick acting like this."

"Only that you're a scarlet woman!" Hermione cried, her anger seeming to have vanished and replaced by sobs, "And you, Harry! I can't believe you! Making a poor innocent house elf spy on me like that! We're- we're through."

Hermione suddenly turned on heel and rushed out of the common room. As soon as the portrait swung shut behind her the common room erupted into a buzz of hushed whispers. Harry and Ginny looked at one another, and then at Ron, each looking confused - and Harry a tad guilty.

Ron shook his head with a sigh before following after Hermione - who he assumed had gone back to the kitchens for a nice bit of chocolate.

"...Did I miss something?" Ginny asked, not hurt at all by Hermione's...antics (She had gotten in more then one screaming match with Hermione and found that Hermione was easily beaten.)

Ginny turned to Harry, "You sent Dobby to _spy - on - HERMIONE_!"

"Er, well - no... okay, well, maybe, but -"

"You're an idiot!" she cried, scratching her head. "SHE JUST BROKE UP WITH YOU."

"Thanks for repeating it for the late arrivers," he cringed, watching two unknowing first years climb through the portrait hole.

Ginny grumbled. "You're an idiot!"

"I got that, thanks!"

"Whatcha gonna do now, mate?" Seamus Finnigan asked, slapping Harry on the back.

"What do you mean, what is he gonna do? He's going to go outside and tell Hermione he's sorry!"

Harry nearly choked; all the girls in his life seemed to be sending him mixed messages. He had been under the impression that Ginny still liked him... yet here she was, trying to put them back together!

"What?" Seamus laughed. "Harry didn't do anything! Merlin, a guy can't care about if his girlfriend is snogging someone else?"

Ginny crossed her arms. "You can care - but you can't spy."

Dean, appeared from behind Ginny and put his arm around her, causing Harry to feel his dinner churn uncomfortably. "So how do you know if your girlfriend's lying or not?"

Ginny made a disgusted face and moved her boyfriend's arm. "It's a little thing called trust," she said, keeping eye contact with Harry, "and I think you all need to learn it before you even think about getting girlfriends!" With that, she walked back into the dorms room.

"Is it me -" Harry asked tiredly, "Or am I having a spot of bad luck with girls today?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi, this is the second author, Liz, and I would just like to reply to a flame we've received:

From: jen ()

This story sucks. H/HR is never going to happen so why the hell are you trying to make it? God, Get A Life. Harry and Hermione are not meant for each other and you should just deal with that!

First of all, How are we trying to make it happen? UM WE BROKE THEM UP. YEAH WE REALLY WANT THIS TO HAPPEN. Second of all, I have a life - one that consists of actually reading stories and comprehending them before I flame away when I read Hermione getting jealous of Harry. I know that they are not meant for each other - and I'm sure I know a lot more about Harry Potter then you do. This is called fan fiction - which means the FANS do what they want in the stories. If you have a problem with people we put together in this story or if you have a problem with the way we write - the exit button is located at your top-right, have a nice day.

For those of you who do not have a problem with our story and actually liked it - we really loved getting all of your reviews. Please read and review this chapter as well - and be sure to start noting screen names! ;-)

- Liz

Hi, it's Rita. I'd just like to say I agree with Liz and was wondering if people who flame stories ever actually read the story they're insulting. However, I do use flames for hot cocoa and roasted marshmallows, so this time I shall forgive and forget.

-Rita

* * *

_**Chapter Two  
**By Lizzy and Rita_

Harry had been attempting to avoid Hermione and Ginny as well as he could the next day, but found they were almost everywhere he decided to be. In a desperate attempt to find some peace without being given the evil eye, he went into the Muggle Studies room to make a new account and start fresh - and maybe find a new 'Jane'.

He sat down at one of the computers and moved the mouse, waking the computer up and sending him into a registration form; a long one at that.

Welcome to Hogwarts' new internet system. We are trying to ensure a peaceful and safe environment over the internet by creating screen names and passwords for you, so that your privacy is ensured. With this new system, you are now able to:

1) Chat with your friends without worry!

2) Meet new people!

3) Surf the internet in private!

Simply fill out this survey and you will have personalized screen names to choose from. Good luck, and have fun!

First name: Harry

Middle name: James

Last name: Potter

Age: Sixteen

Year: Sixth

House: Gryffindor

One hobby: Playing quidditch

Your mother's name: Lily

Your father's name: James

A nickname that suits you: Boy Who Lived. (He smirked somewhat at his own response)

Any distinguishing characteristics you have: A scar

WAIT ONE MINUTE WHILE WE CREATE YOUR SCREEN NAME CHOICES...

Please choose one:

166HJPbwl

GryQuiddboy

Boywhoplayed

Quidditchboy6

QuidditchScar6

ScarWhoLived

Jamesquidscar

LJHJP166

Livingboyscar

Scarboy166

PLEASE CHOOSE THE APPROPRIATE SCREEN NAME AND PASSWORD.

Your desired screen name: QuidditchBoy6

Your desired password:

Logging on...

WELCOME, QUIDDITCHBOY6, TO HOGWART'S ONLINE!

The after a slight pause the desktop loaded - the two icons labeled _HogChat_ and _Wiznet_ standing out among the other miscellaneous links and icons.

Harry paused for a moment - his mouse hovering over Wiznet - before deciding instead to enter the chat.

Welcome to HogChat - The Hogwarts School Chat Room

**QuidditchBoy6 has entered the chat room**

**LoonyRave6: **I don't know what your talking about - I think the Quibbler is an excellent magazine

**QuidditchDragon:** Are you kidding me? Its absolute rubbish.

**Chasergrl5:** The Quibbler is a load of Quap.

**QuidditchBoy6: **Quap?

**Chasergrl5: **The "brill" new internet system blocks out all cuss words

**CameraCC5: **I think the new system is helpful

**Chasergrl5:** Thats because cuss words make you cringe, creevey

**CameraCC5:** How did u know it was me?

**Chasergrl5:** Are you actually asking that question?CAMERA CC 5? Who else would it be?

**CameraCC5: **Oh great, now I have to make a new one.

_CameraCC5 has left the room_

**QuidditchDragon: **I still think the quibbler is rubbish - and this whole internet thing is too.

**QuidditchBoy6: **...Then why are you here?

**QuidditchDragon: **None of your business, LoserBoy6

Private message from QuidditchDragon to QuidditchBoy6

QuidditchDragon: Or should I say, ScarBoy6?

**Chasergrl5: **QuidditchDragon, chill out, okay?

**Chasergrl5: **I'm having enough of a bad day, I don't need you acting snippy

QuidditchBoy6 has warned QuidditchDragon

**QuidditchDragon: **Oh...did I scare poor pitiful you?

**QuidditchBoy6: **I'm going to ignore you - so Chaser why are you having a bad day?

**Chasergrl5:** Loads of reasons

**QuidditchBoy6:** That's specific...

**Chasergrl5:** Well i'm not about to blab my life story to some guy on the internet I don't even know

**QuidditchBoy6: **Well you know I go to Hogwarts so its not like I'm a total stranger - for all we know we could be friends.

**Chasergrl5: **And thats supposed to win me over? For all I know - you could be a big ugly slytherin oaf.

**QuidditchDragon: **What's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know not all slytherins are big ugly oafs...

**Chasergrl5: **Fine, I'll correct myself: for all I know you could be some slytherin oaf

**QuidditchDragon:** better...

**QuidditchBoy6:** You don't let your guard down easy, do you

**Chasergrl5: **Never have, never will

Harry smirked.**QuidditchBoy6:** Well then - why don't we get to know each other?

****

QuidditchBoy6 has sent a friend request to Chasergrl5

Chasergrl5 has accepted.

Suddenly, a big blue box popped up on Harry's screen, making a large 'DING!' noise.**INSTANT MESSAGE FROM: Chasergrl5**

**Chasergrl5: **Well, you wanted us to get to know each other, I'm listening.

**QuidditchBoy6: **That's right - uh...let's play 20 questions

**Chasergrl5:** What are you on about? 

**QuidditchBoy6:** Well not literally - we can just take turns asking each other random questions - I'll let you start

**Chasergrl5:** Uuh, okay... How old are you?

**QuidditchBoy6:** 16, yourself?

**Chasergrl5:** 15

**Chasergrl5:** Do i ask again?

**QuidditchBoy6:** Uh...yeah

**Chasergrl5:** Okay. What's your favorite class?

**QuidditchBoy6:** Defense against the dark arts - What's your favorite color?

**Chasergrl5:** Green or red, what's yours?

**Quidditchboy6: **Green...red...gold... what's your name?

**Chasergrl5: **Ah ah ah, that's against the rules Besides, it's too early for me to give you my first name. How do I know youre not a snake?

**QuidditchBoy6: **Okay, fair enough. Do you have any pets?

**Chasergrl5:** A family owl...and sometimes I use my brothers owl...

**QuidditchBoy6:** Brother? How many siblings do you have?

**Chasergrl5: **Hey! I thought we were supposed to ask one question back and forth - you already asked about pets, its my turn now. What's your favorite food?

**QuidditchBoy6:** I like all types of food... I don't really have a favorite. So how many siblings do you have?

**Chasergrl5:** a few

**QuidditchBoy6:** a few?

**Chasergrl5:** Yes, a few.

**Chasergrl5:** more then a little and less then a lot

**QuidditchBoy6:** Right then - listen, I have to go - I need to start on my potions essay. Talk to you later, k? Bye

**Chasergrl5: **Bye

**QuidditchBoy6 has exited the chat**

Harry stood and stretched before hoisting his schoolbag over his shoulder and heading over to an empty table. Little did he know someone was there, watching his every move...

* * *

Ginny was in the common room, reading a book and reclining on the couch (half-asleep), when Lavender tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Oh, hey, Lav," Gin signed, closing her book. "What's up?"

"Nothing..."

Gin rose an eyebrow. "...But...?"

"Okay, well, what was all that last night? The whole Hermione-Ron-You-Harry love triangle?"

"The _WHAT_?"

Lavender smirked. "The Hermione-Ron-You-Harry love triangle. Ron loves Hermione, Hermione loves Harry, Harry loves you..."

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. TALKING. ABOUT."

She groaned. "The fight last night, Gin! The whole common room heard it! I was up in the girls dorm talking about it, and I decided to come down here to see for myself what's up with the whole drama. Care to share?"

"No, I do not!" Ginny snapped, stomping up the stairs to the girl's room, then opening the door with a slam. "ALL OF YOU STUPID CLIQUEY GIRLS STAY OUT OF MY BLOODY BUSINESS! THAT GOES FOR WHO I DATE, WHO I LIKE, AND WHO I FIGHT WITH! GOT IT? GOOD!" With that, she shut the door and bustled out of the common room.

Ginny headed for the first place that came to mind - the girls bathroom. When she got there however, she saw her very disgruntled looking brother leaning against the door and talking.

"Come on, Hermione, come out - I didn't mean to get you mad." Ron moaned, "I didn't mean to say his name! I just...forgot for a moment...about you...two. I'm sorry!"

"Ron?" Ginny asked, raising one eye brow at her brother, "What's up?"

Ron just looked at her with a 'I blame you' type of look before going back whining at Hermione, "Hermione if you come out I'll get you some chocolate ice cream..."

Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the bathroom door, revealing no one inside.

"No wonder she wasn't answering," Ginny smirked.

Ron walked away without a word, Ginny trailing after. "Ron! What's wrong? Ron, stop walking! Ron! STOP WALKING!"

He turned around, an angry look on his face. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're in a pissy mood!"

"Did it ever occur to you that flirting with Harry was a bad idea, Gin? I thought Hermione was your friend - and now look at what's happened! They've broken up! You're a scarlet woman!" Ron said, his arms crossed.

"Scarlet woman?" Ginny repeated, "_Scarlet Woman_? Ronald Weasley I did not try to break them up! Besides it's not like you didn't want it to happen! You've been lovesick for Hermione for ever!"

"Yeah right!" Ron roared, "Anyone who's got eyes can see how much you can't stand being around that git you call a boy-"

Ron trailed off as his eyes widened, looking right over Ginny's shoulder.

Seamus looked around. "Who? Me?"

"Yes. You," she grumbled, quite worried that he heard _everything_ that was said.

"Oh, nothing - you know, the normal... walking, breathing, that sort of thing." He grinned; a sure sign he heard what they had been saying and was going to tell unless Ginny did something- quick.

Ginny slid her wand out of her pocket, completely ready to shout a memory modification spell, when her _dear_ brother grabbed her wand and hissed, "Are you nuts? I'm a prefect!"

"So? You got me into this trouble in the first place and - _SEAMUS GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE_!" It was too late, the git had fled and was most likely on his way to spill all he had heard to Dean.

* * *

Harry sat in the common room, talking to Neville about Luna - it seemed Neville was harboring a small crush on the Ravenclaw. He was about to tell him that he should ask her out when Seamus came bursting into the common, breathlessly. 

Harry watched as he scanned the room - his eyes settling on Dean Thomas, who was sitting near to Harry and Neville.

"Hey, mate!" Seamus called, jogging over to him.

"What is it?" Dean asked, hunched over a piece of parchment.

"I heard Gin and Ron having a row and -"

"They're always having rows, their brother and sister. It's what they do."

"Yeah but they were talking about you. Apparently Gin '_Can't stand being around you_'."

Harry merely blinked, watching the scene go by. Suddenly, so many things happened quickly that it took Harry a few minutes to recover. First of all, "SEAMUS YOU BLOODY GIT!" was screamed from the portrait hole. Second, a flash of bright red hair whizzed by him, shoving Seamus into the bottom of the stairs. Then, the loud scream of "DENSAUGEO!" echoed from every corner of the common room. When Harry's head finished spinning, he saw that Seamus had grown two extremely large front teeth, and it took all his strength not to burst out laughing.

"Gin!" Dean bellowed, pulling her away from Seamus, "Is he telling the truth?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I not stand being around you! You're...great ...and stuff!"

Harry frowned; why was she just roping him along? She obviously didn't like him...

"G-gin" Ron panted, finally making it into the common room a little too late, "What the bloody hell did you _do_?"

"Never mind." Ginny said harshly before turning back to Dean, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Ginny, I think we should break up."

"Why'd you do that?" Ron asked - seemingly oblivious that it was his big mouth that started everything.

"Do what?" Dean asked defensively.

"Break up with my _sister_ in front of everyone?" Ron growled, "It should have been her dumping you - you're not good enough for her!"

"You're only saying that because you're her brother - if you were in my position you'd have different feelings!"

Dean felt something pointy in his back, and turning around he found Harry, wand drawn. "Take it back, Thomas."

"I knew she was snogging you," he muttered.

"_Take. It. Back._"

"What are you gonna do, eh? You don't scare me!" Although there was a nervous edge to his voice.

"I'll hex you into oblivion and then Ron can finish you off - and he doesn't need a wand to rearrange your face." Harry whispered dangerously, his eyes flashing.

It was right when he was in the middle of casting a rather wicked hex that the portrait swung open again.

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing to Dean?" Hermione's shrill cry echoed, "Why aren't you stopping him Ronald?"

"He has it coming to him." Ron growled as he grabbed Dean to prevent him from escaping.

"What on _earth_ is going on here!" Hermione yelled, looking at Harry and then at Ron. "Ron, let him go!"

Ron sneered at Dean, but let him go... for all of three seconds before punching him square in the nose.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, about to run to Dean to help him before Harry grabbed her around the middle.

"Don't help him, Hermione! He deserves it - and Ginny deserves better." Harry growled.

"YOU LET ME GO YOU PRAT!" Hermione screamed, kicking at her ex. As soon as he let her go she smoothed out her robes and turned to the onlookers, "All of you! Leave the common room now or points will be deducted!"

"Ow..." Dean moaned from his place on the floor (he didn't dare get up for fear Harry or Ron would just knock him down again), "All I did was break up with her."

"You broke up with Ginny? _YOU_ broke up with _GINNY_?" Hermione repeated. "...Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"And then this **bloody git** has the **nerve** to diss Gin, and -" Harry trailed off when he saw Ginny enter the common room, looking at all the commotion with round eyes.

"What's going - oh, Merlin - what - do I even want to know?"

"No." Harry and Ron said together.

"Come on, Gin," Hermione said sweetly, "Lets go up to my dorm - I have some chocolate frogs and some cards I think you might be interested in."

Ginny rose an eyebrow, somewhat understanding what was going on, and sent a sweet, appreciative smile to Harry before following Hermione upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Out of curiosity - how many of you, our lovely, brilliant, kind readers think we should change the title of this story from _Hogwarts Online Two_ to _Hogwarts Online; Version 2.0 _or simply _Hogwarts Online 2.0. _

_-**Rita**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three  
**By Liz and Rita_

During the next few days, classes went by rather quickly, considering it was the beginning of a new week. Although the classes Ginny had with Dean were awkward and the lunches she had with Seamus were tense, which usually resulted in seeing who could eat their food the fastest (and hopefully choke), she was having a good day. It might have been the fact that she was free of her loser-boyfriend's grasp or that her hair seemed to flip in the perfect angle, but she had a notion on what it was from. Over the past few days, she and 'QuidditchBoy6' had been talking quite a lot - about anything and everything. It made her feel good to know there was someone she could trust. Unfortunately, someone else on the internet seemed to be vying for her attention as well, and she didn't feel as appreciated.

QuidditchDragon seemed to be stalking her in the chat rooms, instant-messaging her as soon as she signed on and e-mailing her when she wasn't. She didn't know who he/she was, and every time she asked they simply shrugged her off. But one thing she did know was that she had to find out.

Ginny had made herself quite comfortable in the common room where she was thinking of ways she could unmask her cyber-stalker when her thoughts were interrupted by his brothers best friends.

"Come on, Herms...I just need a bit of help finishing up this essay - I'm two inches short!" Harry whined at his ex-girlfriend.

"No, Harry. I'm not helping you." Hermione replied stiffly.

"We were best friends before we dated - do we have to stop just because we aren't?" Harry asked.

"You're only asking that because you want me to finish your essay for you." Hermione snapped.

"No - I really do miss being you friend." Harry pouted.

Hermione suddenly looked rather uncomfortable and her eyes darted around the room before landing on Ginny.

"Ginny! I do believe it's time for me to tutor you in potions like I promised I would."

"You didn't pr-" Ginny began but stopped when Hermione sent her a death glare, "Er...I mean...yeah...I'll just get my...book and meet you in the library."

Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny, then crossed his arms and looked back at Hermione. "Why are you doing this?" he said quietly when Ginny went upstairs to get her book. "Just because -"

"Just because you didn't trust me with our best friend, had a house elf spy on me, and cheated on me?"

"_Cheated on you_? Refresh my memory - when did _I_ cheat on _you_!"

Hermione scoffed. "You and Ginny seemed pretty friendly when I came in the room, and then when I came in you ignored me!"

"So you broke up with me because I didn't say 'hi' fast enough? Or because I was hanging out with one of my friends? Or maybe I'm not allowed to argue over quidditch teams?"

"You were _flirting_ with a girl who has had a crush on you since **before** she met you!" Hermione hissed, her cheeks flushed.

"I see. I think it's rather funny that you are telling me off for not trusting you when you obviously did not trust _me_, Hermione!"

"I _did_ trust you! But you didn't trust me first!"

Harry laughed darkly. "So now we're arguing over who stopped trusting each other first! You know what, Hermione? I'm done," he said, walking away.

"DONE WITH WHAT? I ALREADY BROKE UP WITH YOU!"

"I'm done with hoping we can be together again...or at least be friends." Harry replied without turning around. Before Hermione could blink he was gone.

"Hermione...?" Ginny asked, "Where'd Harry go?"

"I don't know - why don't you find him so you can go snog him?"

"What?" Ginny said, looking hurt. "I - but -"

Hermione sighed and pushed past Ginny gently, closing the door to her dorm room with a quiet, "just leave me alone."

* * *

Chasergrl5 Has Signed On

QuidditchBoy6: Hey, how you doin?

Chasergrl5: I think one of my friends it mad at me, you?

QuidditchBoy6: Not doing to well myself..

Chasergrl5: penny for your thoughts?

QuidditchBoy6: My ex-girlfriend and I got in a huge row and now we're not speaking... I can't tell if I'm happy that we've broken up or not.. I mean, I like one of my other friends, but I still want to be friends with my ex...

Chasergrl5: ...That sounds... familiar

QuidditchBoy6: Familiar?

Chasergrl5: Yeah...

Chasergrl5: Okay, I'm going to say a name, and...if it makes no sense, just ignore me, okay?

QuidditchBoy6: okay...

Chasergrl5: ...Harry?

QuidditchBoy6: Wait a minute... how do you know my name...?

Chasergrl5: ...It's Ginny...

QuidditchBoy6:...Merlin

QuidditchBoy6 has signed off

"Oh _real_ mature, Harry." Ginny murmured to herself before signing off as well.

* * *

Hermione looked around at the computers before logging in and filling out the long and boring registration sheet. She ended up deciding on '166Gryffgirl' and signed on to the chat 

166Gryffgirl has entered the chat room

LoonyRave6: Hi gryff

QuidditchDragon: hm, another one enters the chat...

LostToad: Another what?

MovinPhotoFan: Don't bother asking him anything, toad, he's no fun at all - just likes to confuse the lot of us

166Gryffgirl: Hi Rave, how're you?

**LoonyRave6**: Well, the biscuits in the great hall looked good today...

166GryffGirl: Aren't you going to answer my question, Rave?

LoonyRave6: I just did...

Keeper67 has entered the chat

LoonyRave6: Hello Keeper

166Gryffgirl: Hello keeper

Keeper67: Er...hi.

MovinPhotoFan: asl everyone? well without the L

Keeper67: aswhat?

MovinPhotoFan: Age/Sex/Location...but since we all go to Hogwarts...location isn't needed is it? I'm 15/male

QuidditchDragon: Why do you need to kno anyones age? So you can see which girls in here are close enough to your age that you can shg and not feel guilty or be convicted of rpe afterwards?

MovinPhotoFan: We're online - how'd I go about doin all that?

QuidditchDragon: Seduce them...lure them to a secret chamber of yours...

MovinPhotoFan: Given it a lot of thought, haven't you? Should people be afraid?

Keeper67: ok right anyway... 16/m

LoonyRave6: 16/f

166Gryffgirl: 16/f

MovinPhotoFan: 15/m

LostToad: 16/m

QuidditchDragon: Okay movinphoto, get out

MovinPhotoFan: what? why?

QuidditchDragon: Clearly this chat is only for those 16 years of age, and you're not quite there yet.

MovinPhotoFan has been booted by QuidditchDragon

166Gryffgirl: Well that was rude!

LoonyRave6: I didn't know we could boot people

166Gryffgirl: Only prefects can..which means Dragon is a prefect who is abusing the power

QuidditchDragon: Gonna tell on me, Gryff, darling?

166Gryffgirl: Not unless you get on my bad side.

QuidditchDragon: Oh? And how can I get there?

Keeper67 By acting like the jacks$ you are

Keeper67 has been warned by QuidditchDragon

166Gryffgirl: That's it.

QuidditchDragon has been booted by 166Gryffgirl

QuidditchDragon has returned

QuidditchDragon: This isn't over, Gryff.

Private message from QuidditchDragon to 166Gryffgirl:

QuidditchDragon: Or should I say 166mudblood?

QuidditchDragon has left the chat

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she had a bad feeling about this dragon guy...who ever he was, he was creepy.

Keeper67: Gryff? You there? You ok?

166Gryffgirl: oh, yeah, sry about that.

LoonyRave6: I'm glad that dragon left. I bet he was a whizzler - you know, mean spirited creatures who possess muggle items? You can read about them in the Quibbler. LostToad, where are you? Accept my private chat invite, please.

LostToad: Oh...right.

LoonyRave6 has left the chat

LostToad has left the chat

Keeper67: Well they're off to snog im guessing

166Gryffgirl: Do you think so? Gross...

Keeper67: Guess we're the only ones left in here, eh?

166Gryffgirl: Yeah, I suppose we are...

Keeper67 has sent 166Gryffgirl a friend request

Keeper67: Be my friend:-)

166Gryffgirl has accepted Keeper67's friend request

166Gryffgirl: I'd be honored. Oh! It's almost dinner time! I still have next weeks charms homework to do, chat with ya later okay?

Keeper67: Kbye

166Gryffgirl has left the chat

Hermione sighed, she wanted to talk to someone about QuidditchDragon...and for some reason she wanted to talk to keeper again.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room, thoroughly confused with himself. Why did he sign off when he saw it was Ginny? _Because I said 'I think I like my other friend.' What if she knows its her?_ Is there something wrong with that? He rubbed his temples as he walked past the chairs and couches and started up the stairs... 

"Hi, Quidditchboy."

Harry's eyes widened and he turned around to see Ginny, laying on the couch.

"Erm, Hello, Ginny." Harry said quickly.

"What? Disappointed that it's been me you've been chatting to the past few days?"

"Er - no. Just..."

"Just?"

"Harry?" A voice asked from somewhere out of his line of vision, Harry froze, "Hermione?"

"Harry..." Hermione said, biting her lip, "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to get you angry, I'll help you with your homework now, If you'd like."

Harry sighed, not sure if he was thankful of the interruption. "Er, well -"

"'Bye, guys," Ginny sighed, getting up and walking towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To see a hufflepuff about a broom." Ginny replied swiftly, disappearing through the portrait hole.

"Harry..." Hermione said, a bossy tone creeping into her voice, "Do you forgive me?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, wanting to follow after Ginny. "Er, yeah, Hermione, of course."

Hermione smiled. "Good. Do you need help?"

"Er, yes - but it can wait, okay? I'll be right back."

"Where are you going now?" Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Harry, I come to say I'm sorry, then you run off..."

Harry ran down the hall after Ginny, stopping when he heard her voice around the corner.

"Oh, hi Cormac, how're you?"

"Good, good, you know...usual stuff."

"Yes, do you need anything? I'm on my way to meet someone." Ginny replied.

"Uh...not that I want to hold you up or anything...but I...eh...heard you were single and wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Oh...I don't know Cormac..."

"Think about it okay?" As soon as he finished speaking he walked around the corner, passed Harry, and disappeared down another corridor.

Harry walked down the hall towards Ginny but still five steps behind, then realized that if she happened to turn around, he'd be considered 'spying' again...

"Hey, Ginny?"

Ginny spun around, sending a trail of red swishing behind her head. "Oh, hi."

"Uhh..." All of a sudden, Harry was rather unsure of what to say, "How are you?"

"As fine as I was two minutes ago when I was in the common room with you..." she said slowly.

Harry didn't know how to take this, and found his tongue unsure of words also.

"So I see you talk better online then, eh?" When he didn't answer she continued with, "Then I'll meet you online at 8. Later, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and watched her walk down the hall, then said more to himself, "Bye, Gin."

* * *

Chasergrl5 has signed on

Chasergrl5: Harry?

QuidditchBoy6: Hey...

Chasergrl5: So... hi.

QuidditchBoy6: ...Hi.

Chasergrl5: Okay... er... yeah. so

Private Message from QuidditchDragon: Hello, darling, how ever are you doing? Is potty brainwashing you?

QuidditchBoy6: Er...Gin...you wanna go out to Hogsmeade this weekend?

Reply To QuidditchDragon: Leave me the hell alone

Private Message from QuidditchDragon: Touchy aren't we

QuidditchBoy6: Gin?

Reply to QuidditchDragon: Just go away, okay?

Private Message from QuidditchDragon: Oh look, she's a poet

QuidditchBoy6: gin...?

Reply to QuidditchDragon: Go away!

Private message from QuidditchDragon: No, I don't think I will. Besides, who's going to stop me?

Chasergrl5: Harry...

Private message from QuidditchDragon: Don't even think of telling Potty.

Reply to QuidditchDragon: Or what?

Private message from QuidditchDragon: Why don't you test me and try out?

QuidditchBoy6: Yes gin?

Chasergrl5: never mind..

Chasergrl5: Yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you.

Private message from QuidditchDragon: Oh, Good! See you then!

QuidditchDragon has signed off

QuidditchBoy6: Is something wrong?

Chasergrl5: Um, maybe -

QuidditchDragon has signed on

Private message from QuidditchDragon: Don't think about it Weaselette

Chasergrl5: never mind

QuidditchBoy6: Are you sure?

Ginny was nervous, scared, and confused. All feelings of happiness from Harry's invitation were now switched with horror.

Chasergrl5: Yes Harry

Private message from Chasergrl5 to QuidditchBoy6: Someone's watching us

Private message from QuidditchDragon: I can see you, you know

Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

Private message from QuidditchBoy6: What?

Reply to QuidditchBoy6: Someone is watching us! QuidditchDragon - he can read what we're -

Suddenly, the lights in the library, where she was seated, turned off, along with the electricity. She took a deep breath and grabbed her wand, whispering, "Lumos." The light flickered out from the wand, showing a shadowy face in front of her.

**_TBC_**  
_(aka to be continued - I just always wanted to put that at the end of a chappie)_

* * *

Author's Note:

You may want to know the _Hogwarts Online 2.0 _won...or would have had I been able to add the . in 2.0, however when I tried...it ended up as _Hogwarts Online 20_, I can't help but wonder why a period can't be used in a title...however, I shall be perfectly calm and level headed about this sudden turn of events, and not grow angry or resentful which would end with me throwing a horrifying tantrum.  
_Love Rita_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
_By Lizzie and Rita_

Harry squinted at his computer screen unsure of what he was seeing.

Someone is watching us she had typed...and before she finished her sentence she had suddenly signed off.

Harry was up in the muggle studies computer lab, having known Ginny would most likely use a computer in the library (seeing as they were that much easier to access).

Harry wasn't sure, but he felt something was wrong.

He quickly signed off and left the lab, sprinting down the halls, tripping down the stairs, and finally ending up just steps from the library door.

It was pitch black inside, and the door was locked.

He tried several charms such as alohomora to try and unlock the door, and he was failing miserably. It was as he was tugging on the door, hoping it would just give way, that he heard the youngest Weasley scream.

Harry froze, as soon as her voice quieted the lights came back on, and the door unlocked.

He opened it, and saw Ginny, one hand over her mouth and another over her heart.

"Ginny? What happened?" He said from where he stood, which was stuck in the doorway.

Ginny took several deep breaths, then opened her mouth, letting out a strangled sob. She dashed over to Harry, threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"Ginny...Ginny, what happened? Ginny, it's okay - what happened?"

She wiped her eyes and whispered, "Death..."

* * *

"Hey Ron, where you been?" Hermione asked as Ron climbed through the portrait hole.

"Online." He said simply.

"Oh...I was too a little while ago. I met this guy who reminded me of you for some reason." Hermione said, her head tilted to one side, studying the redhead.

Ron smirked. "Oh?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah."

"Well I met someone who's a bit like you," he smiled.

Hermione looked at her friend and grinned playfully. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

They grinned at each other, not quite sure what the other was hinting at.

* * *

"Death? What do you mean, _death_?" Harry said quickly, looking at Ginny closely.

"I... I don't really know... the lights went out, and when I used lumos, someone - I'm not sure who - was there, and they grabbed my wrists and said that..."

"Said that...?"

Ginny shook her head, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "I can't tell you..."

"What? Did they...blackmail you?"

Ginny nodded.

"With what?"

Ginny looked around before taking a deep breath and replying.

"With my life."

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sitting rather close on a couch laughing over something one of them had said earlier when Harry burst into the common room dragging Ginny by the hand.

"Go upstairs and pack a bag." He ordered. Ginny looked around, frightened, before nodding and rushing up the stairs.

"What'd you just ask my sister to do, mate?" Ron asked suspiciously, standing up, Hermione following suit behind him.

Harry stepped close to the two of them and leaned in so only the could hear his hurried whispers, "Something is going on - I don't know what, but I'm afraid Gin might...have either of you heard of a guy online...QuidditchDragon?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I was in a chat with him - he kept blocking people... seemed like a class-A jerk. Why?"

"He's...threatening Ginny."

Ron looked angered. "What? Why?"

Harry shook his head. "She can't say... she's worried he may found out he told. I was talking to her in the chat and she said he was PMing her the whole time."

"Why are you having her pack, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, hoping others wouldn't hear.

Harry bit his lip, "I was thinking the room of requirement. I was going to stay with her...you two can too, of course...I want to protect her...but I don't want anyone becoming too suspicious."

Something jolted in the middle of Hermione: perhaps jealousy. If Hermione was in Ginny's shoes, Harry would surely...? Or would he?

"We can't all go at the same time," Hermione whispered, "It will be too suspicious. Two at a time, at the most."

"Okay. I know I'm first," Harry said protectively, looking at Ginny's door.

"Me --"

They quieted as Ginny emerged from her bedroom, carrying a smaller version of her stuff.

"I figured it would look weird if I brought everything... besides, one of you could go back if I need something else, right...?"

Hermione and Ron quickly nodded.

"Okay, do you want to go now?" Harry asked, looking around at the first years who were eyeing them curiously.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, looking at Ron. "Who's coming...?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"I'll go first," Ron offered, looking at Hermione.

"Alright... Harry, bring the invisibility cloak, and Ron can sneak back in the morning just in case..." Hermione whispered.

"Alright," he said, gently tapping Ginny to start walking. "Bye, Herms."

"Bye, Harry... bye, Gin."

"Bye, Hermione..." she said slowly, as if scared it was the last time she could say goodbye to her friend.

"Bye Ron," Hermione whispered to Ron, hugging him.

"What, I don't get a hug?" Ginny said, attempting at a joke and failing.

"Not if you're going to be pushy." Hermione replied with a weak half smile before scooping the younger girl up and hugging her close.

"Don't be afraid, Ginny," She whispered, hoping to comfort the terrified looking girl despite her slight amount of jealousy, "Surely we've faced worse dangers."

Ginny shrugged. "I guess... night, Hermione."

"Night..."

* * *

I need a place for Ginny to be safe... I need a place for Ginny to be safe... I need a place for Ginny to be safe... "Try it now, Ron?"

Ron attempted the door, but it was a no-go. He shook his head and Ginny sighed.

"Can I try, then?"

Harry shrugged, backed off, and let Ginny pace the hallway.

I need a place for Harry, Ron and I to stay... a place where we can be safe... A ... A... SAFE HAVEN... I need a safe haven, I need a safe haven, I need a safe haven... "Try it, Ron."

Ron tickled the pear and the door opened. Ginny's eyes widened at the room: it was stocked with food, two beds, some seats, a bookcase filled with a never-ending stack of books and magazines, and a water cooler.

"Wow, Ginny, what'd you ask for?"

Ginny shrugged. "A safe haven - and boy did we get one..." She stepped inside and sunk into the large green couch.

"Hey Gin...why are there only two beds?" Ron asked slowly.

Ginny blushed.

"Erm... I don't know..." She confessed. She caught Ron's gaze and laughed. "I wasn't thinking of _that_, Ron!"

Ginny winced. "There aren't any pillows, and -"

Ron gave her a look that clearly said, in a brotherly voice, let him sleep on the couch.

Ginny sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

"Don't say a word to anyone, you hear? Or you know what the cost is?"

"W-What?"

He moved his arms towards her throat. "Your pretty little neck!"

"Wha-what?"

"Wha-What?" he mimicked, running his wand across her wrist. "You have a thing for Potty?"

Ginny said nothing, all breath caught in her throat.

"Oh yes you do, you little Weasel - say a word to him and you're dead faster, you hear me? A word to no one!"

Ginny nodded quickly and the voice ran towards the window, yelled, "accio Firebolt!" and flew out of the room with a menacing smile.

* * *

"Oh my..." Ginny gasped, breathing heavily. It took her a while to figure out where she was and what happened - and that her dream was reality. She let a sob tumble out of her mouth.

Harry woke up from a dreamless sleep and saw Ginny awake and crying. "Ginny, Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny shook her head. "No... I'm - where's Ron?"

"He went back to the common room... are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

Ginny nodded. "I dreamt of... yesterday and..."

"Just try going back to sleep, okay?" He began walking back to his bed when Ginny stopped him.

"Harry...could you...well... I understand if it's weird but... can you lay in this bed with me? Just until I go to sleep?"

Harry smiled softly.

"Sure, Ginny." He sat down on the bed as she curled back under the covers.

* * *

"Ron wait up, slow down." Hermione called.

"I just want to check up on Gin...I'm worried about her." Ron replied gruffly, slowing down ever so slightly.

They finally reached the room of requirement, both freezing at what they saw.

Harry and Ginny were asleep, side by side, Harry's arm draped across Ginny's waist.

"**WAKE UP!**" Ron yelled, poking Harry roughly in the back.

"What the - oh... How'd I get - Oh... oh..."

"Yeah, Oh - what did you do to my - "

Ginny yawned. "You're so bloody loud, Ron... Oh, you think Harry and I... come off it, Ron, I had a nightmare."

"Morning, Herms." Harry said quietly, just noticing the bushy haired girl standing behind the still fuming Ron. He cringed at her broken expression - she looked as if she had been stabbed in the back.

Ron looked at Harry and then Hermione and felt his stomach lurch.

"Erm...okay... well, we should probably get going, right? Breakfast and all..." Ron said slowly, looking at Gin.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked softly. "Does she come with us...?"

"We can bring her back food," Harry offered.

Ginny shook her head. "No, that looks too suspicious... besides, if I'm there with you guys no one is going to mess with me..."

Harry shrugged and they walked off to the Great Hall.

As they headed to their regular seats, Ron suddenly grabbed Hermione by the hand and dragged her to the opposite end of the table.

"Hermione." He said rather seriously, filling her plate with her favorite foods for her as he spoke, "I want you to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Wh-huh?" She stuttered, immensely confused.

"You. Me. Hogsmeade."

"As... friends?"

Ron shook his head. "More."

Hermione could have choked. "Oh - um - yes!"

* * *

"Whadaya reckon their talking about?" Ginny asked Harry slowly, studying her brother has he placed food on Hermione's plate and she blushed.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But I think I have an idea."

"What?"

Harry smirked. "Hogsmeade."

Ginny smiled as well. "Ron finally got the courage to ask her out? I'm shocked..."

"Apparently he finds it easier to talk to Hermione when most of her attention is focused on you...and me." Harry replied.

"She broke up with _you_, Harry."

"Yes, but I don't think either of us wanted to break up at the time. We love each other. I'm glad she did leave me though - we may love each other but not in the type of way that a couple would...we're...best friends, and that's all." Harry said quietly, as if unaware Ginny was there anymore, like he was just thinking out loud.

"Are _we_ still going to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject slightly.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

Ginny looked around and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just starting to wonder why you asked me."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. Forget I said anything."

"Gin, if there's anything you want to talk to me about...you can." Harry reassured her gently.

Ginny took a deep breath and leaned in to whisper to Harry. "_He knows we're going together, and he said he'd 'see me there'_."

"_Then we go, now laugh like I'm just whispering a dirty joke in your ear._" Harry whispered back. Ginny giggled and playfully swatted Harry's arm - she was quite the actress.

"_But what if he... does something?_" she sighed backing away slightly to look him in the eye. "_What then?_"

Harry grinned, "_Then I kill the bastard._" and before Ginny had the chance to respond, Harry leaned in and kissed her.

Ginny pulled away slowly, somewhat shocked at what happened, and blushed. "Harry..." she said softly, before kissing him again.

* * *

Disgusting, snogging in the middle of the great hall, he thought angrily, _With golden boy no less...filthy bitch, I'll show her...I wonder if she's told him...told him what I said to her..._

, he thought angrily,

* * *

"That is disgusting." Ron said to his sister and best friend, having snuck up on them. He felt a small amount of satisfaction as they sprung apart with their eyes wide.

"Grow up, Ron." Ginny replied breathily.

* * *

"Ginny?" Hermione asked as she entered the room of requirement. It was now a weekend, and thanks to Ron, Hermione had been able to let her jealousy of Ginny and Harry go and be friends with them. It took her some time but she realized that friendship was more important then fleeting teenage romance, "Are you ready to go? Harry and Ron are waiting in the entrance hall."

Ginny sighed, looking over her shoulder. She wasn't sure of what was going to happen, but she knew she couldn't avoid the afternoon any longer. Maybe she could have a somewhat good time with Harry...

"Alright, Herms... I'm ready."

It took no time at all for the two girls to reach the entrance hall with the help of numerous short cuts and secret passages.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked looking a bit disgruntled.

"Well we were on the 7th floor, Ron." Ginny said with a quick roll of her eyes.

With that the four teens allowed Filch to check them off his list of students going to Hogsmeade and headed down towards the wizarding town.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Harry asked, feeling Ginny slight tense up as soon as they set foot in Hogsmeade.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know... anywhere, I guess. Any ideas, Ron?"

"Well -"

"Not Honeydukes."

"Okay, then -"

"No Quidditch shops."

Ron grumbled. "You've practically said no to everything worth going to!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have to agree on something..."

"Why don't we get a butter beer and think about it? I don't want to stand here in the snow all day."

They entered the Three Broomsticks sitting in one the back corners. Ron waved Madame Rosmerta over and ordered a round of butterbeers before turning to his sister, Harry, and Hermione.

* * *

The infamous QuidditchDragon stood behind the four, his invisibility cloak hiding him from sight. He watched as Rosmerta brought them each a bottle of butter beer. He stepped closer to the redheaded girl - as if she sensed him standing there, she tensed.

"Something wrong, Gin?" Harry asked, noting her wide eyes.

"Uh, no... I guess not... Just not really in the mood for a butterbeer anymore," she sighed. Ginny looked behind her, somewhat paranoid, and could have sworn she saw something move. Oh, God, she thought. "Harry..."

"Yes?"

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "He's here."

"Where?" he whispered back, his jaw clenching. "How do you know?"

"I don't know...someone's watching us."

"I can hear you, doll," she heard in her ear.

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to tell herself it was merely a dream. When she opened her eyes and saw it was reality, she went running out of the Three Broomsticks - alone, with Harry close behind

"Where is she going!" Ron asked, trying to keep up with Harry's sprint.

"He's here - she said he was watching us!"

"What?" Hermione yelled, her running slowed down by the amount of snow on the ground. "Where is she headed?"

"I - I don't know," Harry called back, cold and freezing snowflakes hitting his face. "But we have to catch up, come on!"

No one noticed that instead of there only being four pairs of footprints in the snow, there was five...

* * *

Okay... I think I outran him... Ginny thought to herself, ducking inside a shop she had never seen before.

Ginny darted between the shelves, hoping that she really had lost him, but not wanting to take the risk. Finally she stopped, leaning against a wall, panting. She surveyed the store for a moment, all of the shelves were filled with items but what those items were, she couldn't tell.

Near her she heard someone whisper something, however when she turned towards where the whisper had come from all she saw was the stores clerk.

"May I help you, miss?" He asked, politely.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out, her voice was...gone. She shook her head nervously, her hand on her throat.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out, her voice was..gone. She shook her head nervously, her hand on her throat.

"Are you sure, miss? Water, perhaps?"

Ginny nodded and croaked, "please." The clerk disappeared behind the stacks of shelves, off to get her water. Ginny was suddenly very nervous, and was feeling rather stupid.

"Hello, Weasel," she heard a voice whisper in her ear. Oh... god...

"Get away from me!" She yelled, turning around and causing everyone in the store to look at her nervously. She looked at the boy behind her, and saw it was none other then Draco. "Draco?"

"God, jumpy aren't we?" he smirked, reaching behind her to get something off the shelf.

She put a hand over her quickly-racing heart.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco rose an eyebrow and put the item in her face. "A box of quills?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you?" he snarled, pushing her out of his way.

"Erm...right," Ginny squeaked as the clerk came back handing her a cup of water, which she drank quickly after thanking him.

She watched Malfoy purchase his quills and leave. She didn't dare take her eyes from the slytherin until he disappeared from the store and around the corner.

Cautiously she watched people enter and leave the store, still slightly afraid of going back out into the cold.

Out of nowhere she heard a voice hiss in her ear, "Don't make a noise, Weasley."

Ginny bit her lower lip, yelling at herself mentally. I knew I shouldn't have run from the group... especially with what's at risk... me. She attempted turning around, but the voice tsk'd.

"Nuh uh uh, Weasel, no turning around. Listen to me, and listen good. You are being watched - every minute of every day. If you tell anyone what's going on you're dead, and Potter's dead quicker then he was in the first place, got it?"

Ginny gasped. "Why are you after Harry?"

The voice laughed. "Why aren't I after Harry?" He took a deep breath. "It's not up to me. It's up to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord says he wants Harry Potter, Harry Potter's what he gets. And if some little girl tries to meddle into his business, death is what she's gonna get, okay?"

Ginny nodded tearfully, biting hard on her lip causing it to bleed slightly.

"That's a good girl - now I know I can't make you tell me anything here - but I'm a smart man...and soon I'll figure out what you're thinking to get into the room of requirement...yes I know that's where your hiding love...and once I do get in...there will never be any escaping me."

Ginny gulped. "I'm not hiding there."

He laughed. "Right. Don't try to lie, dear, it's oh so pointless. You really are loud in the hallways, you know? So easy to follow."

"Who are you?" she asked angrily, feeling violated.

She heard noise by the door, and felt the man move slightly. While he did this, he made a sort of a swishing noise.

"Ginny?" Harry called, looking around.

This is my chance... she thought hurriedly. While the man was still turned around, she stepped on his foot and tipped over the items in the shelf. As she tried to run away, however, the mans arms went around her torso. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Good try, love. See you later."

His arms moved apart from her waist, and she turned around, trying to find him... but he was nowhere.

Harry ran to Ginny, pulling her close to him, "What happened?"

"Please, Harry, don't make me tell you." She said nervously, "Not now."

"Okay," he murmured into her hair as she leaned into his chest. "Later."

* * *

"So... he knows we're here?" Harry whispered, sitting on the bed next to Ginny. They were in the Room of Requirement, without Ron or Hermione. If she had to tell anyone, she knew it had to be Harry - he was the one whose life was on the line... as well as hers.

"Yes... For now we're safe but we need to get moving. He said he's going to find out what we're thinking to get in.. and once he does that, there's no escape," she whispered back.

"And...there's more that you can't tell me?"

Ginny nodded. "But... it involves you. You can only imagine what it's about..."

"Voldemort."

Ginny nodded again. "This guy's a death eater or something - he called him the 'Dark Lord.'"

"Why is he after you, anyway?"

Ginny shook her head. "I can't tell you, Harry..."

Harry sighed. "We need to think of a plan. And fast."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five!  
**_By: Our alter egos!_

**_166Gryffgirl has signed on_**

**Keeper67**: Gryff! Hi!

**166Gryffgirl: **Oh, hi Keeper! Sorry I haven't been on in a while, a lot of stuff has been going on

**Keeper67: **I'm listening...

**166Gryffgirl: **Well, honestly, i don't really know what's going on, it's a secret that i wasn't informed of, don't you hate that? Anyway it's a lot of drama that's putting one of my friends in danger. and through all this I'm having problems of my own.

**Keeper67: **What kind of problems?

**166Gryffgirl: **For instance... i recently broke up with my boyfriend, and while I feel sort of jealous that he's moved on so quick, I'm starting to have a crush on my other friend... or, at least, I think I do...

**Keeper67: **Oh... Well I understand where you're coming from, I have a thing for my best friend too. But I don't think she really notices me much.

**Keeper67: **Oh - by the way... what's your name? We seem to have gotten to be pretty good friends but I don't know what to call you other then Gryff

**166GryffGirl: **Well... okay. Usually I don't tell anyone my name - especially because it's against the rules but... Hi, I'm Hermione.

**Keeper67: **Hermione? That name sounds familiar

**166GryffGirl: **What's yours?

**Keeper67: **My name? err okay... Billy

**166GryffGirl: **Short for William?

**Keeper67: **Short for Billius, don't laugh

**166GryffGirl: **Billius? That sounds really familiar but I can't remember where I've heard it from...but don't worry, I'm not laughing

**Keeper67: **Well isn't that a relief?

**166GryffGirl: **I sense sarcasm.

**Keeper67: **nice to know you still have all 5 senses

**166GryffGirl: **Har-har-har

**Keeper67: **Well, I've g2g - getting kind of tired, and i want to check up on my sister

Ron bit his tongue - Hermione would know for sure that it was him!

**166GryffGirl: **Sister? Interesting

**166GryffGirl: **By the way, what house are you in?

**Keeper67: **Hufflepuff, why?

Hermione sighed. So it wasn't Ron...

**166GryffGirl: **Oh, just wondering.. bye!

**Keeper67: **Bye, Hermione

**166GryffGirl: **Bye Billy

* * *

Ginny and Harry were alone together in the room of requirement, trying to behave like good little teenagers and failing miserably. Snogging on the couch, Harry reasoned with himself that he was just kissing his girlfriend (maybe he should ask her and make it official), despite her being his best friend's younger sister. He was also taking her mind off of her troubles - so he was doing a _good_ deed - nothing to be guilty about. 

Harry was horrible at reasoning with himself.

Ginny suddenly pushed him away, an annoyed look on her face, "What's wrong, Harry? What's bothering you?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing, Gin...I guess I'm just worried about you."

Ginny smiled up at him, pulling him closer so she could give him another kiss.

As luck would have it, Ron came in to check on Ginny at the moment, shouting several profanities and gagging exaggeratedly at the sight.

"We were thinking younger," Harry said seriously.

"Yeah," Ginny added while keeping a straight face. "One whose first name is Ronald... second is Billius... third is-"

"Billius." Hermione repeated. "Billiu - RON!"

"What?" Ron asked, looking rather flushed.

"You! You're...you! Keeper!"

"I'm who?" Ron squeaked.

"Keeper67! It's you I've been chatting with! You prat!"

"What are you on about, Hermione? I have no idea who you're talking about." Ron said, attempting (but failing) to keep his tone even.

"Oh?" Hermione growled. Suddenly, a whole new expression washed over her face and she got a sparkle in her eye. "Oh. Sorry. Must have confused you with someone else. What _is_ your screen name, anyway?"

"Uh...well...it's against the rules but..." Ron looked around nervously, "Gryffron...yeah, you know, like griffin only...with y's and r's...because my name is Ron...and I'm in Gryffindor...and on is in Ron and..."

"You're over-explaining, Ron." Hermione said with a rather wicked smirk.

"Uh, well - yeah." Ron turned to look at Ginny and Harry who were smirking and giggling at each other. "And you're still not off the hook!"

"Whatever, Ron. Are we going to go to dinner, or what?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, dinner it is. And when we come back, we can all have a nice little chat."

"All?" Harry asked.

"Me, you, Ron, Gin, and Billy."

* * *

**166GryffGirl has started a private chat with quidditchboy6, chasergrl5, and Gryffron**

**166GryffGirl:** Odd, Billy isn't on...he usually is, you know

**Chasergrl5: **Maybe he has homework...ha

**Quidditchboy6: **Or maybe Ron took his regular computer so he cant sign on

**Gryffron: **What are you suggesting?

**QuidditchBoy6: **Nothing...

**Gryffron: **Oh...my computer is acting up...I...er...need to restart

**Gryffron has signed off**

**166GryffGirl:** 3...2...1

**Keeper67 has signed on**

**Keeper67 has been added to the chat**

**166GryffGirl:** Oh, Billy! You just missed my friend Ron...

**Keeper67:** Oh, really? Wow, that sucks

**166Gryffgirl: **Yep

**Keeper67: **Maybe I should go look for him!

**166Gryffgirl: **Oh you wouldn't know him, Billy - he's a Gryffindor, not a hufflepuff.

**Keeper67: **Oh...

**Chasergrl5: **But I'm sure he'll be back soon

**Quidditchboy6:** Because you know it only takes about 2 minutes to restart a computer

**Chasergrl5: **So why don't you stick around, Billy? Then you can meet him for yourself

**Keeper67: **Uh...I'm not sure if I can, I have to go in a minute to...help a friend...with divinations

**166GryffGirl:** Oh that's too bad, I'd rlly like you to meetRon

**Keeper67:** Is he your..uh...boyfriend?

**Chasergrl5:** Ron? Her boyfriend...hahahaha! How could she go out with him Billy, when all she thinks of is you?

**166GryffGirl: **-blush- yes, Billy...I'm quite smitten with you...

**Keeper67:** uh...uh...I...gotta..go...ttyl, Hermione...need...to help...the ...guy...divinations. right.

**Keeper67 has left the chat**

**Chasergrl5:** How long do you think it will take Ron to stop blushing and to sign back on?Quidditchboy6: I give him about a week

**Gryffron has entered the chat**

**166GryffGirl: **Honestly, how funny!

**Gryffron:** uhh whats funny, herms?

**166GryffGirl:** Oh, nothing - Billy just left just as you arrived!

**Gryffron: **Oh, hahaha that is funny

**Chasergrl5:** Hmm, hey Ron do you know who Billy is?Hermione seems to have a thing for him, maybe you wanna beat him up?

**Gryffron:** She's never even met this guy! How does she know he's not a liar?

**166GryffGirl: **Oh I think I know him quite well

**Gryffron: **Oh? Is that So? Well I don't think you do. You don't even know he's really a hufflepuffs!

**166GryffGirl:** I never told you he was a hufflepuff.

**Gryffron:** uh, yes u did - remember?

**Chasergrl5: **Hmm i don't remember that, Ronnie

**Gryffron: **Shut up gin

**Chasergrl5: **no thank you, Billy

**Chasergrl5:** OOOPPSSSSS!

**Chasergrl5: **Silly typos! Ron, not Billy. Sorry!

**Quidditchboy6:** LMAO!

**Gryffron: **-growl-

**166Gryffgirl:** There something you want to tell me, Ron?

**Gryffron:** Me?

**Chasergrl5: **No, Billy

**166GryffGirl:** I am so very disappointed in you, Ron...to think I thought I could trust both you and your other personality...

**Gryffron:** I don't have another personality!

**Chasergrl5: **-cough-skitzo-cough-

**Gryffron: **Gin youre not helping!

**Chasergrl5: **Yes i am - i'm helping Hermione

**Gryffron: **Fine, then I get Harry!

**Quidditchboy6:** ...excuse me?

**Gryffron:** I need someone to be on my side!

**QuidditchBoy6: **Oh, okay. Hermione, how could you claim he has a split personality? Billy is just his alter ego...

**Gryffron:** Harry!

**Quidditchboy6:** What! You wanted me to help you!

Private message to Chasergrl5:

Quidditchboy6: So who do you think is going to win?

**166GryffGirl:** I can read that, you know!

**Chasergrl5: **You...can?

**166GryffGirl: **Yes, all prefects can see private messages and emails...and we can appear offline if we really are online. We're not supposed to look through emails unless it's important, but does that stop people from abusing their powers? Noooo of course not! People are spying on each other, and **-**

**Chasergrl5:** QuidditchDragon is a prefect!

**166GryffGirl:** What?

**Chasergrl5: **That's how he could read the chat logs between Harry and I, even though it said he was 'offline'!

**166GryffGirl: **Well then that narrows down the suspects to the 17 male prefects - assuming he is male, and not including Ronald (who I'm not speaking too, for lying to me!). I believe that narrows our search quite a bit considering there are over 1000 students attending Hogwarts.

**Chasergrl5:** He's also a major censored follower

**Chasergrl5:** Darn censors! A major YOU-KNOW-WHO follower

**Gryffron: **Then he's a slytherin!

**166GryffGirl: **Oh, come on Ron, there are other You-Know-Who followers in other houses too, you know

**Gryffron:** I thought u weren't talking to me?

**166GryffGirl: **I'm correcting you, that's different

**Gryffron: **name one follower who isn't slytherin! and its not different.

**166GryffGirl:** Peter Pettigrew and yes it is!

**Gryffron:** He doesn't count and no it isn't!

**166GryffGirl:** Of course he does! He was the main follower! He's the one who -

**QuidditchBoy6: **Er...

**Chasergrl5:** OKAY MOVING ON!

**Chasergrl5: **He's most likely a slytherin

**166GryffGirl:** ...

**Chasergrl5:** BUT he may be in another house also

**QuidditchBoy6: **Hey Gin..I think i have an idea

**166GryffGirl: **Okay, lets meet you-know-where in five minutes...except for Ron. Ron cant' come because he lied to me

**166GryffGirl has left the room.**

**Gryffron:** Come on, Hermione! I'm sor-ugh

**Gryffron:** -sigh- meet u there, guys

**Gryffron has left the room**

**Quidditchboy6: **Okay...well...bye, gin

**Quidditchboy6: **-peck on cheek-

**Chasergrl5: **-sigh- not nearly as satisfying as the real thing

**Quidditchboy6: **well when Ron and Hermione leave you-know-where, i'll give you a real one, ok?

**Chasergrl5:** Promise?

**Quidditchboy6: **promise

**Quidditchboy6 has left the room**

**QuidditchDragon: **Hmm, 'you-know-where', eh?

**Chasergrl5: **get out of here

**QuidditchDragon: **Or what?

**Chasergrl5 has left the room**

* * *

Ginny entered the room of requirement to find Hermione and Ron having a screaming match, although she could tell Ron's heart wasn't in it. He wasn't trying to win, he just wanted Hermione to forgive him. 

"YOU LIED TO ME RON!" Hermione said shrilly, causing Harry to cover his ears.

"I'M **SORRY** HERMIONE!" He shouted back before continuing in a softer tone, "I didn't think you'd be interested in me if you knew it was really me."

"YOU'RE SO - ...what?"

"You never seemed interested in me, I'm just Ron...your friend...not a guy you'd be interested in for anything more than that...I thought maybe if we got to know each other...the same way you got to know Harry...then I thought I might have a chance at impressing you. I'm sorry for lying to you." Ron responded despondently.

Hermione sighed. "It still wasn't right, playing with my emotions like that." She took a deep breath. "But... I forgive you. ...For now."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now that _that's_ over with, can we please talk about important matters? Such as, I don't know, my life?"

"Right." Harry said, swishing his wand around the room and murmuring several spells under his breath.

"And that was for?" Ginny asked.

"Silencing charm - just in case, locking charm - just in case, and a revealing spell...just in case he's...here." Harry said with a nod, "The last one I learned in defense so I know I got that one right at least."

"Right. So your idea?"

"Hermione - when's the next prefect meeting?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, why Harry?"

"I think Ginny should go...beneath my invisibility cloak...and see if any of the prefects there sound like the guy who's threatening her." Harry explained.

Ginny nodded. "That's a good idea, Harry. But what if they've been using a spell to change their voice?"

"Either way, it can't hurt to try."

* * *

Ginny carefully followed Ron and Hermione (who were both acting rather awkward with one another) to the prefect meeting. As they took their seats, she got herself situated in a rather out of the way corner where she could hear them talk without getting discovered. 

"I call this meeting to order at 3:45 pm." Robert announced seriously, with the effect of everyone silencing.

"Yes, our first order of business today will be to ask for reports on how the new internet system is working. Would anyone like to offer their opinion?" Marie asked with a smile.

Hermione instantly raised her hand, and without waiting to be recognized she began to speak, "Yes. I find this system to be absolutely horrid because as it turns out that some prefects are abusing their moderating powers. They are using them to read private messages not meant for their eyes, and worse - some seem to be quickly becoming online predators."

Ginny scanned the room to see how people would respond to Hermione's complaint.

"How would you know if people are abusing their powers, Granger, unless you have abused them yourself?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

Ginny froze, his voice sounded...familiar, and not in the 'that-prat-bugs-me-once-a-week' way either...more in a _this-is-the-voice-that's-been-whispering-threats-to-me_ way.

"I'll have you know that I have received several complaints from students." Hermione replied stiffly.

"Such as?" He sneered, and seemed to be up in his seat. _Oh, God, he's going to know it was me..._

"That's none of your business!" Hermione grumbled.

"Actually, Hermione," Marie sighed, "It would be easier if we had some names to put to these complaints."

"Oh, how so? Tell me how it helps?"

Marie looked at Robert.

"Well, we know the students who find it funny to prank us. Say, if it's Neville Longbottom, we know that it's serious. If it's one of the Weasleys, however -" Robert seemed to be glancing at Draco to see his reaction...

Oh, my god. They're in this together! Ginny thought, panicked.

"Excuse me!" Ron growled, his face red with anger. "So if someone was hurting me online, you wouldn't think I was telling the truth? That's bloody insane!"

"Oh, we believe you - just not your sister," Robert sneered.

"And why's that?" Hermione started. Ginny quickly leaned into her ear and whispered, "_They're in it together! Stop defending me! It's been Draco all along, him and Robert, they're going to know I told you!_"

Hermione didn't give any outward signs that she had heard Ginny, instead she stood and said, "I know that prefects are abusing their powers because I have be harassed online by people who could only be prefects. They have made rude comments and seem to know that I am of muggle heritage, and have insulted me by calling me a mudblood. Harry Potter has also mentioned someone calling him 'scarboy' online."

"What about Weasley, here?" Robert asked suspiciously.

"Neither he, nor his sister, have made any complaints to me." Hermione replied smoothly.

"Surprising," Draco said under his breath, not buying it.

"What was that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. "Something you'd like to say?"

Draco glared at her, then at Ron. "Nope."

"Good..." Marie said slowly, looking around. "Moving on... The dance is in a week. Professor Dumbledore has asked that we try to figure out a theme. Any suggestions?"

"Before we continue, Marie, I would like to make one last comment." Hermione said, her voice suddenly sounding rather dangerous, "If I catch any prefects creating a hostile environment for other students online or off, I shall personally make sure they never return to this school."

"Is that a threat mud-...Granger?" Draco asked.

"No, no, I'm not the type to make threats! Simply a friendly warning, _Draco_." Hermione said with a fake smile and sickeningly sweet voice.

"Uh...how about a costume party?" One of the younger prefects asked, knowing now would be a good time to change back to the topic of the dance.

"A Winter Wonderland, maybe?" Another said, "We could have snow fall from the ceiling of the great hall...and snowmen and ice frosted trees..."

"Uh, let's try for something creative - we've done Masquerades, and we've done winter wonderlands..." Marie said, looking at a checklist of every ball they've ever had. "It seems that the most popular was the masquerade, but usually that's a Halloween-type dance..."

"How about a muggle themed party?" Ron asked, ignoring Draco's mutterings of 'blood-traitor', "We could have muggle music, and clothes, and decorations...we could...even theme from a...certain muggle time like...er..."

"The sixties or seventies!" Hermione cut in gleefully, "Or even a sock hop from the fifties!"

"Er," Marie coughed, "I have no idea what happened in the sixties and seventies... Maybe you can explain?"

"Well... the seventies was disco, you know - platform shoes and big hair and everything was really glittery, and the sixties was very 'peace and love', with peace signs and everything..."

"I think the sixties sound lovely," a fifth year said smiling. "Considering what you were just saying, Hermione, about all the hate on the internet, a peace dance sounds awesome!"

Hermione grinned happily as she stood again. Pointing her wand at her mini notebook (in which she took notes on important topics mentioned in prefect meetings) she transfigured it into a much larger version and forced Ron to hold it up for everyone to see.

She tapped the notebook again causing spidery lines to shape themselves on the paper into drawings of hippies, peace signs, flowers and other related images to help non-muggle borns get an idea of what she was talking about.

Hermione grinned happily as she stood again. Pointing her wand at her mini notebook (in which she took notes on important topics mentioned in prefect meetings) she transfigured it into a much larger version and forced Ron to hold it up for everyone to see.

She tapped the notebook again causing spidery lines to shape themselves on the paper into drawings of hippies, peace signs, flowers and other related images to help non-muggle borns get an idea of what she was talking about.

"Ohh, so that's a peace sign! That's brilliant, Hermione!" The fifth year smiled.

"Why _thank you_, Emily!"

"Well, that ends this week's meeting - we're going to have another meeting on Saturday, to discuss more in-depth plans for our dance! Loads of thanks to Hermione for the idea," Marie said while clapping.

"It was _my_ idea," Ron said loud enough for only Ginny to hear him.

The group left, Ginny staying a bit farther behind to spy on Draco a bit more, who was sneering in the doorway next to Robert. "This is ridiculous! First they let mudbloods in the school to begin with, then they let them run the dances? Honestly, if Voldemort knew about this..."

"But he will, won't he?" Robert asked once everyone (but Ginny) was out of the room.

"Maybe," Draco shrugged. "It's getting harder and harder to send owls out, now that Weasley's told Dumb-ledore."

Robert looked completely angered. "Weasley _told_?"

"She must've, or one of her little friends did - someone must have, 'cause last I heard, he was -"

"Uh, excuse me-" Ron interrupted, Hermione next to him. "We left a book in here..."

"Oh, really?" Robert asked, putting on his 'concerned head boy' act. "I don't see any book."

"Uh - oh - I guess it _wasn't_ in here, _Hermione_," Ron said loudly, hinting for Ginny to get the hell out of the room. "I _guess_ we should go _BACK_!"

"I GUESS SO," Hermione answered, looking around the room.

Draco rose an eyebrow.

"Alright, I guess we should be going too, Malfoy," Robert said, starting to leave. Once Ron and Hermione left, Ginny heard him whisper, "See you in the dungeon at midnight." With that, they left.

* * *

**Shang Warrior Phoenix -** I am quite glad you enjoy the story. I would just like to say that more often then not we don't mean to end on an overly suspenseful note, we usually feel that it's long enough or we are unable to write anymore for what ever reason.

I would also like to thank all our other reviewers for their kind words of encouragement. Thanks! You rock!

-Love Rita


End file.
